


Green Tea

by BlinkyChild



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkyChild/pseuds/BlinkyChild
Summary: Zhask, for the life of him, can never relax. There are always so much galaxies to go to, and so much planets to conquer. But even he, a fearsome dominator, has to slow down sometimes, if his ship's current state was any indication.
Relationships: Cyclops/Zhask (one sided, but very fucking obvious bc i have no idea how to be slick)
Kudos: 12





	Green Tea

Zhask sighed as he stepped out of his ship, having suffered a roadblock made by rogue hatonbori who planned on his execution. It was poorly thought out, as Zhask had fried their ships in less than a minute. He was soon outnumbered, however, and had to cross through the asteroid belt to lose his pursuers. Unfortunately, his bad timing lead to crashing into an asteroid and barely making it out with two wings attached.

He decided to make a stop to The Land of Dawn, landing his personal ship by his friend's doorstep. Now he was here, in the doorstep of his friend's own ship-turned-home. He knocked on his door twice, waiting a little before the ship door slid open to reveal his one eyed friend, much shorter, and yet much more talented than himself in the study of stars and biology. His friend's eye widened upon taking in his form.

"Egads! What happened to your ship!?" He asked, surprised.

"Nice to see you too, Khrögniv." Zhask replied.

Cyclops studied his form, then the ship, then back to him again. "Is it hatonbori again?"

Zhask nodded. "Is it surprising though? We both know that the hatonbori can't keep their hands to themselves regarding the domination board. Tried to assassinate me on the way here."

"Did they- did you take care of them?"

Zhask nodded, grinning. "You should've been threre. Hatonbori steak smells amazing."

His friend giggles. "I bet it does. Come inside, I prepared some tea." Cyclops said, before going further into his ship-home.

Zhask made his way inside, squeezing a bit into the small entrance. The interior was much larger, fitting Zhask's frame just right. He sat slowly sitting on Cyclops' couch, careful not to kick the coffee table as he poured the dominator a hot cup of green tea with two sugars and milk, his own guilty pleasure he was brave enough to tell Cyclops about. He got comfortable, sipping his tea slowly and savoring the taste.

He began talking to Cyclops about his plans on future domination, almost spilling his tea on how much he moved his hands around. He kept his plans top secret from anyone else, but he told almost everything to Cyclops. He knew that Cyclops wasn't a snitch, and he knew that he could trust Cyclops, as their people had been working in arms for nearly 3,000 years now, due to Cyclops' cunning wit and quick thinking. In the 3,000 years that they've been working together, Cyclops has rarely ever been a wrench in his plans. The only times his friend has actively tried to stop his plans is when they were a sure death, or a fatal failure. All times he consented to Cyclops' tampering, he didn't question Cyclops' mind.

"Hey, Zhask." His friend called, making him stop in his gesturing. 

"Yes, Abel?"

"Your company is great and all but..." Cyclops sighs, and Zhask was quick to understand that something was wrong.

"I've been doubting myself lately-"

"Don't say that."

"But how can I not?" His friend asked, stardust tears pooling at the base of his eye. "People in this Land mock me because of my height and voice. Nobody has ever taken me seriously, and I'm always left to stew about it in my sleeping quarters."

"Zhask... Why did you come here? Am I not a burden to you?" His friend asked, tears streaking down his face.

Zhask thought about his reply long and hard. He already knew his answer, but he didn't know what Cyclops would think if he told him the truth.

'Because I like hearing your voice.'

'Because I like staring into your eye.'

'Because I like having someone to talk to.'

'Because I lov-'

"Because I miss you." Zhask finally answered.

This caught Cyclops in a state of shock, stopping in his tears. He took this as a confirmation to continue.

"These people don't know you for the fearsome dominator you are. They only know the Cyclops you show them, but I know the Abel inside of you." He reached his arm out to touch Cyclops' face, wiping his tears away. "You are strong, cunning, energetic, and full of life. You are a commander, and you are not the person these fools believe you to be. You are Abel Khrögniv, and you are a warrior who freed his people, the first person to control the Stardust Hourglass, and the most amazing umbrus I have ever come across. I-"

Love you.

"Care about you dearly. You are an amazing, wonderful umbrus, and any who discount you are utter fools!"

He felt a cold hand touch his cheek, it was Cyclops smiling under his scarf. "Thanks. I like being friends with you too." He laughed, and Zhask sighed softly. "Do you mind if I stayed here for a small while as I repair my ship?" Zhask asked.

"Why of course. I really like being in your company, Planes Dominator..."

Zhask took a sip of his tea.

"Same goes to you too, Stardust Magician."

**Author's Note:**

> Very headcanon heavy, especially with Cyclops. Current headcanons are:
> 
> \- Cyclops had a ship he called Starcutter. It isn't cutting edge in any way, but he remade it all from scratch and loves it. It doesn't fly anymore though, and Cyclops made it his home, basically. 
> 
> \- Cyclops' race is called Umbrus, and some of them cry tears made of stardust.
> 
> \- Cyclops' name is Abel Khrögniv.
> 
> \- The rest of Zhask's armada is out managing his other worlds, and he's severely understaffed on his main ship. He could take some prisoners aboard, but can you really trust them? He already has a hard time trusting his own fleet.
> 
> \- Zhask isn't using his main ship in this story.
> 
> \- The Land of Dawn is on a planet nearby an asteroid belt nearby a neighboring alien force named Hatonbori that hates Kastiyans because why the heck not? Its a huge expanse out there bros.
> 
> \- Zhask is big. Like, very big. He could theoretically use Cyclops as a stress ball, but chooses not to because (he has a crush on him, ahem) Cyclops is a fellow dominator, and Zhask tries very hard not to get bad reviews on GrabDominator.
> 
> \- Hatonbori are one track minded and childlike like goblins, so thats why Cyclops doesn't care much for their wellbeing. Not because both Cyclops and Zhask are sadists.
> 
> \- Zhask is very cool headed on the outside, but he's eternally screaming on the inside.
> 
> \- Cyclops has body dysphoria, I'm sorry chat, I don't make the rules.
> 
> \- The umbrus and kastiyans were in civil war 3,000 years ago on Kastiya, but Cyclops put an end to the war by revealing the person poisoning the water supply.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is super short and self indulgent, I just wanted to write pining gay aliens drinking tea and being gay.


End file.
